Tristesa
by animefanx
Summary: Temari se encuentra destrosada y kankuro intenta consolarla aunque habeces lo mejor es dejarla sola oneshot


Tristeza

Los personajes de naruto **no** me pertenecen.

Era una noche oscura y silenciosa en la aldea de la arena en la torre del Kasekage se encontraban los dos hermanos Temari Y Kankuro, Kankuro se encontraba sentado en una silla y Temari dando vueltas a la habitación los dos con clara angustia en sus rostros hacia unos días Gaara había salido de la aldea en una misión importante y muy peligrosa ellos había pedido acompañarlo pero se negó diciendo que era demasiado arriesgado el y un grupo de elite de la aldea partieron y la ultima noticia que habían sido emboscados y ellos estaban esperando noticias del equipo de rastreo, su antiguo sensei Baki entro en la habitación en ese momento Kankuro sabia que no serian buenas noticias sino `para que enviar a su ex sensei a informárselo personalmente.

-Kankuro, Temari lamento informarles que hemos confirmado la muerte del kasekage junto con el equipo que fue enviado a esa misión-

-no, no puede ser- Temari se echo a llorar desconsoladamente al suelo Kankuro se acerco y la abrazo tratando de consolarla conteniendo las lagrimas, Baki salió de la sala dejando a ambos solo Temari gritaba lloraba fuertemente.

-Kankuro no puede estar sucediendo el no puede haberse ido-Temari será mejor que nos vallamos a casa-se fueron hasta la casa en la que vivían Temari continuo llorando por varias horas Kankuro solo la abrazaba e intentaba consolarla-Kankuro por que sucedió le sucedió esto a nuestro hermano por que no nos dejo ir con el a esa misión debimos haberlo acompañado-Temari aunque lo hubiéramos acompañado no hubiera sido ninguna diferencia-por que se fue por que nos dejo-cálmate Temari no fu su culpa ni nuestra tampoco el fue a esa misión para proteger nuestra aldea y estoy seguro que el siempre estuvo dispuesto a dar su vida por la aldea-Temari continuo llorando hasta quedarse profundamente dormida de tanto llorar, Kankuro la recostó en su cama le también le dolía la muerte de gaara pero le dolía también ver en ese estado a su hermana ella era fuerte nunca la había visto desmoronarse de esa forma al día siguiente Temari continuo decaída y seguía llorando no quería ni comer Kankuro se encargo de todo lo del funeral que seria en tres días cuando llegaran los amigos de gaara de Konoha en esos tres días Temari no mejoro ni un poco seguía llorando casi no comía y cuando lograba dormir se despertaba por las pesadillas el no se aparto de ella casi ningún momento en esos tres días dándole consuelo, el y gaara llevaban una buena relación de hermanos y Temari mas que tratarlos como sus hermanos los trataba como sus hijos por eso ella se sentía peor que el ella no sentía que hubiera perdido un hermano, sentía que como si hubiera perdido un hijo.

Llego el día del funeral, Kankuro se había terminado de arreglar para irse-Temari ya es hora de irnos-dijo el marionetista llamando a su hermano que no contestaba-Temari estas bien-entro en la habitación de su hermana y la vio sentada en su cama con una foto de ellos tres en sus manos-Temari ya es hora de irnos ya va ser hora del funeral-le dijo desde la puerta-sigo sin poder creerlo no puedo creer que el se haya ido para siempre no puedo creer que jamás volveré a verlo no, no puedo aceptarlo-dijo comenzado a llorar nuevamente –Kankuro se acerco a su lado-lo se tampoco puedo creerlo, pero el no hubiera querido que te quedaras toda la vida lamentándote el hizo eso por la aldea y eso era lo que el siempre quiso hacer proteger a la aldea, así que no te desmorones así recuerda que yo siempre estaré contigo-gracia Kankuro-dijo ella llorando en su hombro-luego fueron al funeral todo el mundo pasaba a darle sus condolencia a ellos dos casi toda la aldea también naruto y otros ninjas de Konoha Kankuro dijo unas palabras en el funeral igual que su sensei Temari solo se quedo cerca del ataúd llorando después el entierro le dio un ultimo adiós a gaara antes de que lo enterraran.

Varis meses después Kankuro seguía yendo cada cierto tiempo a la tumba de gaara pero Temari continuaba yendo casi a diario no le dejaban flores gaara siempre las odio solo iba y se quedaba un tiempo arrodillada frente a la tumba ella ya se encontraba mejor el sabia que nunca se repondría por completo algunas veces lloraba recordándolo pero el la calmaba y consolaba pero esto los había unido mas y ella se había vuelto mas sobre protectora y preocupada cuando el iba de misión pero ella pronto recobro un poco su forma ruda de ser y volvía a hacer sus misiones pero todavía por las algunas noches la veo con esa foto de ellos tres llorando y esos día prefiero no decir nada es cuando ella necesita estar sola y recordarlo.

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado por favor dejen reviews acepto lo que sea criticas insultos amenazas lo que solo dejen reviews por favor es una historia que espero me allá me quedado bien y algo triste adiós._


End file.
